1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a terminal technology field, in particular to terminals having a television function and display methods.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a home digitalization, a variety of digital products, televisions, and computers have been popular. Peoples have gradually proposed a higher requirement of the business and entertainment of the digital, electronic product. An all in one device having the business and entertainment functions gradually became dominant.
Recently, an all in one device of liquid crystal television & computer having a television function will become a favor product for the customer.
But, in the research and practice for the prior art, the inventor found that a user must watch the television depending on a computer when he want to see the television for the present all in one device of liquid crystal television & computer. That is, television signals are converted into digital signals which can be identified by the computer by an analogy to digital conversion firstly, transmitted to the computer by a USB television box or a PCIE television card for a narrowband processing, and on which an image processing is performed by GPU, and then displayed by a liquid crystal screen. That is to say, the television in the all in one device of liquid crystal television & computer cannot operate independently, thereby reducing the utility. Therefore, presently it becomes a hot problem to make the television in the all in one device of liquid crystal television & computer operate independently.